Broken Innocence
by Dyl-Kat7394
Summary: Seventeen year old Taylor and her twin sister Bella are starting at a new school, in the middle of the term. Things seem to be looking up for Taylor as she makes new friends and actually fits in for the first time since she can remember. But will all that change when she meets a certain Pixie?


**Seventeen year old Taylor and her twin sister Bella are starting at a new school, in the middle of the term. Things seem to be looking up for Taylor as she makes new friends and actually fits in for the first time since she can remember. But will all that change when she meets a certain Pixie?**

**Yuri. OC. OOC. AU. And probably a couple others that I forgot to mention.**

**Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Jasper, Bella/Jacob, Alice/OC.**

**M for language and later chapters.**

* * *

**A/N: So this story came to my mind almost a year ago and I just haven't found the right time to put it out there, but now I have. Something new from me, something different and hopefully something good. **

**It is set as the books are, with the girls having their first day at school, settling in to a new house etc. **

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome :) **

* * *

**Taylor**

I'm woken by the horrible sound that can only be the alarm clock. I haven't been woken by an alarm clock in weeks, and it only adds to my already shitty mood. Today is my first day in my new school, Forks High School. Possibly the smallest school I've been to since I was in elementary school. In fact I think most of my schools have had a bigger population than the whole town of Forks. Oh well, less people to talk to.

Even though I hate it here I'm still glad I didn't stay with mom and Phil. Charlie is so much easier to deal with than them, simply because he stays out of my way and doesn't ask questions. I like Charlie. Mom says I'm a mini version of him, but I find that hard to believe. For a start he's a dude, I'm a girl. Also he actually talks to people and socializes, and me not so much. I tend to stick with myself. I don't really talk to anyone else unless I seriously have to, except my sister and my best friend Shaun. Shaun and I talk about everything, and I mean everything. My sister and me, we talk about most things. There are a few things she still doesn't know about me.

I yawn rubbing a hand over my face as I sit up in bed. As I do Bella walks into the room with a towel round her middle running a hand through her wet hair. "If you want a shower I'd go now. We have to get going in half an hour." She tells me as she starts rummaging around for clothes.

Bella is my identical twin, although I think that's where our similarities stop. Bella is confident and popular. She gets on with everybody and everybody loves her. It's like she attracts people, like a people magnet, whereas I repel them. Also she's the girly twin. You know like skirts, dresses, heels and makeup, all that jazz. I'm the tomboy of the family. Skinny jeans, hoodies, tees and high-tops.

"Bella, how are you not nervous about starting school today?" I ask her from my bed looking at her.

You see, we share a room. Charlie's house only has two bedrooms and one of them is his, so Bella and I have to share. It's a tight fit sometimes and it can be a bitch when we fight but that's not very often so it's okay I guess.

"I don't get nervous Taylor. If you're nervous you will never get to know people and you won't ever make friends." She tells me without looking up from the drawer she is rummaging in.

"So you basically just told me I'll never make friends. Gee, thanks sis." I say with massive sarcasm as I stand up from my bed and stretch.

She stands up straight and looks over to me. She looks me up and down, shakes her head and sighs. I look down at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a baggy black hoodie and my Batman pajama pants. Nothing wrong with that.

I look back at Bella. "What?" She shakes her head again. "What's wrong with my PJs?" I ask her.

She sighs again. "Taylor, you're a girl."

"Oh no shit Sherlock. That doesn't explain why you don't like my PJs."

"Girls don't dress like that for bed." She tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I do."

"You shouldn't."

"Okay then. If you're the expert on what girls should wear to bed, tell me dear sister, what am I suppose to wear?" I am actually interested to see what she keeps up with.

"Well, you should wear something that a guy will like." She says with a small smile. She's thinking of that Jacob guy that dropped our truck off yesterday.

"Guys like Batman." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Taylor you know what I mean! How do you expect to get a boyfriend if you're never going to dress to impress?"

"I'm going for a shower." I say as I grab my wash bag and head for the door.

"Do you want me to do your makeup for school?" she says as I reach the door.

"You can do my makeup about the same time I get a date with a guy, 'kay?"

She grins and nods then I leave the room and go for shower. Little does my dear sister know, I am never going to have a date with a guy. I'm gay and probably have been since I was fertilized. I figured it out about nine years ago, but only really accepted it three years ago. I thought and hoped it was a phase I was going through, but when a phase gets to almost ten years you know you're in it for life. For a while I tried to kid myself by telling myself I was bi, but not even that worked. The thought of being with a guy does nothing for me. I'm surprised Bella hasn't noticed yet to be honest. I've never had a boyfriend; I've never even kissed a guy. But I guess she's so wrapped up in her own stuff she doesn't have time to notice me. It's cool, I like it like that.

There's a bang on the bathroom door followed by, "Taylor hurry up, I need to do my makeup!"

I sigh, climb out the shower and wrap a towel round my middle. I grab my wash bag and open the door. Bella is stood there in a tight dark blue low cut top that shows off way too much cleavage and white skinny jeans. Her hair is looking glamorous as usual but her face is still makeup free.

"Jeez Taylor, hurry up." She says as she pushes past me and goes to the sink.

"Bells, why do you wear that stuff?" I ask as I watch her start her makeup routine. "Forget it, I don't wanna know. I'm gonna get changed."

I go to my suitcase and pull out my black ripped skinny jeans, red Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and a white tee shirt. Once I'm dressed I hunt out my red chucks and pull them on. I grab my hair gel, spread some on my hands, and then rub it into my short hair. Once I'm satisfied that all my hair is covered with it, I run my hands through it and style it in my usual I-don't-give-a-shit style. I wipe my hands on my towel, and then I go in search of my black and white keffiyeh scarf. Once I've found it and put it on I'm done and ready for school. No, I'm almost ready. I go to my bedside table and pick up my iPod and earphones. Now I'm ready. I never go anywhere without my iPod. It gives me an escape. If I feel uncomfortable in a situation, I just put my earphones in and drown out the world.

Bella walks into the room with a fresh layer of make up on. She grabs her school bag off the bed and looks over to me. Again, she looks me up and down then she nods. "Not bad. You look cute." She tells me.

"Cute? Really Bells?" I ask her.

"Yes Taylor, cute. It's a compliment."

"Not to me! I don't wanna be cute! Babies are cute. Puppies are cute. I am not cute!" You might think I'm being a bit overdramatic but seriously, who the hell calls someone cute? I'm seventeen not seven.

"You, little sister, need to chill out."

"Little sister? We're twins Bella."

"Actually I think you'll find I'm six and half minutes older then you. So that makes you my little sister." She says with a smile.

"What, did you sit there timing how long it took for me to come out?" I ask her as we head out of the room and downstairs.

"No, but mom did." she says with a laugh.

Mom had a hard labor with us. She's reminded us every birthday about how much shit we put her through. All I say to her is, it's your fault you weren't more careful. It's not our fault we were conceived. And anyway, who the hell wants to have kids? A ridiculous amount of hours sat in an uncomfortable hospital bed, waiting for not one, but two babies to be squeezed out of somewhere that isn't suppose to stretch that much does not sound like my idea of the best moment of your life, as I've been told so many times it should be. I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I think child birth is a wonderful thing for a woman to do, just not me.

"Taylor, are you going to daydream the whole way to school?" Bella asks as the truck roars to life.

I love this truck. It's totally awesome and it's just a pure beast. And I like the fact that it doesn't look amazing, it looks used and, I just think it looks awesome.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Bella asks me.

"Bells, I'm not fully awake yet. It's too early. Give me an hour or two." I grumble as I put my earphones in.

I switch my IPod on and Bells Are Ringing by Darling Parade starts playing. I love that band. As I settle back into my seat and close my eyes, Bella pulls my earphones out.

"Hey!" I shout as I bolt up and glare at her. No one and I mean no one, touches my IPod or my earphones. "Give them back, now." I say to her slowly.

"No, not until you talk to me about what you're going to do at school today?" she says, sounding more and more like mom with every word.

"Well, I might do a couple of lessons, and actually do school work. You know, like the usual stuff you do in school." I tell her, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't talk to me like that." She snaps.

"Jeez, when did you turn into mom?"

"Jeez, when did you turn into a five year old?"

"Give me back my IPod." I've had enough of her shit already.

"No."

"Bella." I warn her.

"What are you-"

I don't give her a chance to finish her sentence, I just jump at her and the fact that she's driving completely leaves my head.

"Shit Taylor! I'm trying to drive here!" she yells as the car swerves.

"I don't give a shit, give me back my IPod!" I shout, but as I do, I hear sirens. I freeze where I am for a couple of seconds, before jumping quickly back into my seat.

"Well done Taylor." Bella snaps at me as she pulls over.

I look in the side mirror at the police officer walking towards our truck. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I mutter.

"What?" Bella asks, but I don't answer her because the officer is already next to her door. "Oh. Hey dad." She says with a nervous wave.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please tell me you weren't just driving recklessly." Charlie says in his no nonsense tone.

"Well, I was, um-"

"It's my fault dad." I tell him. "I was distracting Bella. I'm sorry."

Charlie sighs and shakes his head slightly. "Taylor, you need to learn when it is a good time to mess around and when it isn't. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?" Bella gave me a look that says 'in your face sis' and Charlie sees it. "Isabella, you are as much to blame as Taylor is."

"What! How?"

"You shouldn't let her get to you." Charlie says simply as he checks his watch. "You're going to be late for school. We'll talk more about this tonight. Get going."

Bella starts up the engine again and drives away. "You are so dead Taylor Swan." She hisses at me.

"Bite me." I mumble as I sink down into my seat, put my headphones in and close my eyes.

* * *

**So yeah. What do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**Much love to all :) **


End file.
